Drama Filled Lucaya One Shots
by Blondie103
Summary: Each Story has its own rating but if your one for a little dreams or even a lot please click on this story! Feel free to review with requests because that's the best way to right one Shots! Some may be long or short but anything Lucaya related is satisfying for me! Will attempt for one weekly update!
1. Rain

It hasn't rained in so long. None of them could even remember the last time they saw rain in Greenwich Village, which is why when it started pouring before school this morning it was odd.

Rain is just so gloomy and dark and makes everything so morbid.

It was just pouring like no tomorrow. No sun, no sky, just big dark clouds and lots of rain.

* * *

The clique six were standing in the halls before class talking up a storm since they had some time to kill. Well all but one, Maya was late. This was nothing new so none of them thought anything about it, that was until she was brought up.

"Hey, where's Maya?" Farkle asked.

"She's probably late as usual." Riley said.

"Yea, but there's like 20 minutes till class. She's never this late." Farkle said.

"Farkles right, this is way late for Maya."

"I'll call her." Riley said pulling out her phone.

The other 4 waited beside her as it rang on speaker.

"Straight to voicemail. She always picks up!" Riley exclaimed.

"So it's raining cats and dogs out, the subway could just be running behind and there isn't much reception under ground." Zay said.

"Yea, yea okayy." Riley said more calmly.

Lucas hadn't said anything yet.

"You okayy?" Zay asked Lucas while Farkle was reassuring Riley that Maya was fine.

"Yea, no. Something just doesn't feel right." He said.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I just know something is off."

"I'm gonna try to call her again!" Riley said walking off.

"She won't budge until Maya answers." Farkle said.

"Well I can't answer because my phone got soaked." Maya said coming up behind the group.

"Maya, your soaked!" Lucas said.

"No kidding." Maya said angrily.

"She didn't ans- PEACHES!" Riley exclaimed. "Oh my gosh your soaking wet! What happened?!"

"I was headed for the subway as usual but it was closed so I figured I'd just walk since I was actually on time today and I was halfway here when it started to rain out of nowhere."

"Why didn't you call?" Lucas asked opening his locker. "I could've come and gotten you."

"That's way out of your way. And besides, I was halfway here and my phone is ruined."

"Oh peaches! I'm so sorry!" Riley said trying to hug her but Maya put her hands up and stepped back.

"No Riles, I'll get you all wet. And it's alright. It's just rain."

The bell rang.

"We have class." Farkle said.

"You guys go. I'm gonna go dry off." Maya said.

Farkle, Riley, Zay, and Smackle walked off to class.

Maya was about to head towards the restroom when Lucas stopped her.

"Maya." He said.

"Huckleberry, what?"

"Here." He held out a pair of sweatpants and a baseball tee.

Maya looked confused.

"You're soaked and you can't wear that or you'll get sick."

"I don't get sick."

"You will."

"I'll be fine." Maya said.

"Maya, just please take them."

"Lucas I won't-"

"Please. You don't do sickness but you could very well get sick if you stay in those clothes and then I'll feel bad because you won't put these on."

Maya didn't say anything. She hesitated at first but she finally grabbed the shirt and pants from him.

"Thanks." She purses her lips.

"Anytime." He smiled.

"Just tell Matthews I'll be a few minutes." Maya said before walking towards the bathroom.

Lucas made his way to the class. He made it just before the second bell.

"Just in time Mr. Friar." Matthews said.

"Sorry, I was talking to Maya. She is going to dry off from the rain and wanted me to let you know that."

"Alright. Thank you." Cory said. "So today's lesson isn't going to be to in depth. We are just going to follow dimples guidelines today. The Tax Act. What was it? What was its purpose?"

Farkles hand shot up.

"Farkle." Matthews called on him.

Farkle explained what he knew before Matthews continued.

* * *

It was about 10 minutes into class when Maya walked in. She was hoping to go unnoticed but of course that didn't happen.

There were little whispers coming from around the class about what she was wearing.

Riley was staring at her with this pained expression due to her wearing Lucas's clothes. Maya was swimming in Lucas's Tee and sweat pants. She borrowed a pair of converse from the lost and found as well.

"Mrs. Hart. Nice of you to join us." Cory said.

"Sorry." Maya said. "I was just changing."

"That's alright." He said as she took her seat and he continued to explain the lesson.

Matthews instructed the class to break into the assigned partnerships and complete the day's work.

Farkle was with Riley, Zay with Smackle, and Lucas was with Maya.

"Thanks for the clothes Huckleberry." Maya said. "I actually feel better in dry clothes than my wet ones."

"You could've called since the subway was closed."

"I figured I could walk."

"That's a long walk."

"It's not that far."

"It's almost 3 miles Maya."

"Good exercise." She said.

"Well next time please call so you don't get stuck in the rain."

"I can't do that. My phone is fried remember?"

"Well then maybe I'll just pick you up from now on so I know your not stuck."

"You don't have to."

"I want to." He persisted.

"But-"

"Don't fight it. I'm picking you up from now on."

Maya didn't say anything. She just shivered a little.

"Here." Lucas said taking off his jacket.

"No its alright. I'm fine." Maya said playing it off.

"Maya you're clearly freezing." He said. "Just take it." He said putting it around her shoulders not really giving her a choice.

Maya just smiled a little and put her arms in the jacket hugging herself.

* * *

Riley POV:

Riley was just staring at Maya and Lucas from across the room as Farkle rambled on about the Tax Act.

"Do you think they're a thing?" She interrupted

"What?"

"Maya and Lucas. Are they a thing?"

"I don't know Riles. Is it bad if they are?"

"No. yes. I don't know."

"You and him broke up Riles remember? You decided you worked better as friends."

"Yea, I just don't want him and Maya to get closer. Does that make me selfish?"

"A little."

"What?"

"Riles, you and him aren't anything anymore. Maya is entitled to feel whatever she feels."

"I know that. I just don't want her to feel for Lucas."

Farkle just looked at her.

"I just cant make my feelings for him go away Farkle."

"I know that Riles, but if Maya wants to feel for him in whatever way then you can't stop her."

Riley sighed. "I know."

* * *

Maya POV:

Maya was doing just fine until the end of class when the sneezing set in.

She was cold and sneezing. No. she wasn't allowed to be sick. She'd just have to shake it off because she can't be sick.

The bell rang and the gang started to make their way towards lunch.

"I'm gonna grab something from my locker. I'll meet you guys there!" Maya said as the others made their way towards the cafeteria.

"I'll walk with you." Lucas offered.

"Alright." Maya said. "I just wanna get my sketchbook and pencils." She shivered again.

"Are you still cold?" Lucas asked.

"A little." She admitted. "It's just because of the rain. It makes everything colder." She insisted

"It is really raining bad isn't it?" Lucas said.

"Yea, it hasn't rained this bad since- OH." Maya said stopping and grabbing his arm to stop herself from falling.

"Maya? Are you alright?" He asked concerned

She shook off the feeling.

"Yea, yea I'm fine." She said before walking again.

She didn't make it far. Maybe 5 steps before she nearly fell again.

This time she lost her balance and grabbed her head from the light headed feeling.

"Woah there." Lucas said catching her. "Alright, let's sit for a minute." He insisted as he helped her to the window seat.

"I don't know why I'm so out of it today." She whined and shivered again.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her. He knew she was freezing and his clothes were big and his jacket may have helped but not by much.

"Oh my gosh your warm." Maya said falling into his embrace.

"And you're burning up." He said as her head brushed his arm.

"What? No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Your freezing but burning up, your light headed, your sneezing. Maya I think your getting sick."

"No, I can't be sick." She said getting up. That was a bad choice because she nearly fainted again if Lucas hadn't caught her.

"Okayy okayy." He said lowering her back down. "Take it easy."

Maya sneezed.

"Maya your sick. I'm taking you home." He said.

"No. I'll miss art."

"It's just a class Maya. Your health comes first."

She was pouting.

"No. I want to go to art."

"Maya if this gets worse then I'm going to feel really bad for letting you stay here being sick."

"Well I can't go home. There's no one there and the Heat doesn't work."

"Then we'll go to my house."

"We?"

"Yes we. I'm taking you home."

"Lucas-"

"Don't fight me Maya." He said standing her up.

They started to walk but Maya didn't make it far before loosing her balance again.

Instead of sitting again Lucas caught her so she didn't fall and when she felt like she could move again he picked her up.

"I can walk myself."

"No you can't. You nearly faint every time." He said.

Maya took a deep breath and sneezed. She didn't want to be sick. She hated being sick. Sickness = weakness to her.

But she was weak and she hated to admit it. She just gave up fighting with him and let him carry her to his truck and take her to his house.

* * *

On the ride to Lucas's Maya could feel her eyelids drooping. She was having a hard time staying awake. She was so cold and that just made her more tired. Moments later her eyelids fell and she was fast asleep.

Lucas sent Farkle a text at a red light.

Taking Maya to my house. She isn't feeling well and she can't be home alone.

They arrived at his house and Maya was sound asleep.

Lucas walked around the truck quickly through the rain and grabbed Maya and got her inside. Even through the rain she was dead asleep.

Lucas thought she might be more comfortable in a bed versus on his couch so he took her up to his room and tucked her into his bed with 3 extra blankets.

He inhabited the chair across the room so he could keep and eye on her, but not before making sure he had cold medicine sitting on the table side waiting for her.

Maya was out for hours, and although the sleep was good, it didn't help her cold much.

She woke up with a pounding headache, stuffy nose, a scratch throat, and very watery eyes.

"Can you close the blinds, the light is hurting my head." Maya mumbled when she opened her eyes for a moment and saw Lucas on his laptop.

He immediately closed the blinds and turned on his closet light so the room wasn't completely dark.

"Thanks." Maya said sitting up holding her head

"How are you feeling?"

"Terrible." She pouted. "I hate being sick."

"When was the last time you got sick?"

"I don't even remember it was so long ago." She admitted.

She grabbed the medicine sitting next to her and downed it in a matter of seconds.

"God this headache is killer. Can you hand me my bag?"

Lucas did as asked.

Maya dug through it and pulled out two small cases.

She unscrewed one and the went poking around in her eye.

"What are you doing?!" Lucas asked kind of grossed out.

"Relax Huckleberry. My contacts are making this headache worse."

Lucas thought to himself for a second.

"Contacts? Wait. You wear glasses?" He asked looking at her confused.

"Not if your gonna make fun of me. I'd rather stay blind and have you guide me around."

"I won't make fun of you. I just didn't know-"

"No one does. I hate them." She said putting them on. "They make me look nerdy and ugly."

Lucas looked at her astounded. How could she every think she was ugly.

"Maya, they're not that bad. They actually kind of look good."

"Yeah right. I look like a geek." She said moving to get up.

"Well I think you look beautiful." He finally said proudly.

Maya didn't say anything. Instead she moved to get up and Lucas was quickly at her side.

"I'm okayy." She said gesturing him off. "I just wanna pee."

Maya walked herself to the bathroom and then was out in no time.

"Hey Huckleberry?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I bother you for some food? I think eating would make me feel better because I'm really hungry."

Lucas smiled. "Anything you want."

He led Maya out the door and to the kitchen.

"How about some soup and toast?"

"Anything is fine with me. I'm just way past hungry. I didn't get to eat this morning."

Then her sneezing started again.

"I hate this." Maya moped resting her head on her hand propped up by her elbow on the counter.

"I'm sorry Maya. I wish you weren't sick."

"Me too. ACHOO!"

"Ugh." She groaned. "How can I be stuffed up and sneezing. This isn't fair!" Her eyelids were starting to droop again.

"Why don't you go make yourself comfortable on the couch and I'll finish the soup…"

Maya nodded and went over.

Lucas saw her shiver as she walked over and immediately went and grabbed one of the fuzzy blankets out of the hall closet.

"Here." He said sprawling it over her.

"Thanks. ACHOO!"

"Anything for you." He smiled at her.

She just grimaced back.

Lucas finished up the soup but when he brought it to Maya she was passed out stone cold again. She was shivering and breathing so loud through her mouth because of her stuffy nose.

Lucas grabbed another blanket and put it over her in hopes it would help and turned the heat up.

He was actually starting to worry a little because she had two heavier blankets on and the heat was up and she was burning up but she was still shivering.

Lucas knew rather how uncomfortable his couch was and decided to move her back to his bedroom.

He started to pick her up when she woke just a little.

"It's okayy, go back to sleep." He whispered.

"I'm so cold." She whined as she nestled her head into his chest. "Gosh your warm." She breathed clutching into him as he carried her back down the hall as she shivered.

"I'll get you some more blankets." He said setting her down on his bed and then turning to walk back to the hall closet.

He left and came back in no time with three more blankets.

He laid them over he as she just continued to shiver. He just felt so bad.

"Maya, what can I do to help you? I feel so bad that your so cold."

Her teeth were literally chattering now.

"Lllaaayy wiiith meee Huckleeeberrry. Yooourrr waaarmmm andddd iiimmm frreeezzingg." She said through her chattering teeth.

Lucas took his shoes off and climbed underneath all the blankets.

He put his arm around her as she scooted in and wrapped her arms around him, laid her head on his chest, and continued to shiver.

"I'm sorry Maya. I wish you didn't feel this way." He said sincerely concerned.

"Meee toooo."

* * *

Maya eventually fell back to sleep clutching onto Lucas. She wasn't shivering as bad but she was still cold, he could just tell. Lucas on the other hand was burning up. Being underneath 5 blankets with the heat turned on in the house was so hot, but he was doing best to keep Maya warm even thought she was burning up.

Lucas heard his front door open and close. He knew his momma was home. He had texted her early in the day saying he brought Maya over because she wasn't feeling good and didn't wanna be home alone, and momma was fine with that, but she was not to happy about the house being so hot.

"Lucas why is the house on 82-" she said walking into his bedroom but he shushed her quickly.

"She's sleeping." He whispered from his position.

Momma friar gestured for him to move it into the other room so they could talk.

He gently moved Maya and wrapped her in the blankets as he left the room.

"How long has she been out?" Momma asked.

"Well I brought her home at 10:30am and she fell asleep in the car. She woke up at about 12:45 and was awake until about 1:15 and then was out again."

"So she's been sleeping nearly 12 hours?!"

It was just passed 8pm now.

"Yea."

"How is she?"

"I'm concerned momma. I really am. I mean it started with light headed and sneezing but she woke up with a killer headache and a stuffy nose and scratchy throats and watery eyes and then when she fell back asleep she was shivering like crazy so I got her more blankets and turned the air up but she was still shivering really bad so she asked me to lay with her because I was warm. Momma she's burning up in there."

"Alright Lucas, calm down now. You being worked up isn't gonna make the situation any better."

"Sorry momma."

"I've got a thermometer in my bathroom. Go get it."

He did and met his mom back in his room.

Momma Friar put the thermometer in her mouth as Maya shivered some more and felt her forehead.

She gasped quietly holding her mouth open wide when she felt the young girls forehead looking at Lucas.

Maya really was burning up and the thermometer proved that.

106.8 it read.

Momma Friar gestured for her son to come back to the other room.

"Lucas I don't like her temperature or how she feels. She really is burning up. I mean 106.8. You've been sick before but never this."

"What do we do momma?"

"Well first of all I am going to call a home doctor because I don't think it's a good idea to move her at all. Then I am going to try and get a hold of Katy."

"You'll probably have to call the diner." Lucas said.

"As long as I actually get the woman on the phone. I'll call Cory as well since he's like her father of course."

"What do I do?"

"I want you to go and watch her. If this gets any worse she might be in trouble."

Lucas's face worried even more.

"No none of that." Momma Friar said quickly. "If we lose it so will she. Go climb back into your bed with her and keep her warm." She said point him off.

Lucas did so.

* * *

Leslie (Momma Friar) called an emergency home doctor and had him come out straight away. She couldn't for the life of her get Katy on the phone at all so she called the Matthews and explained what was going on.

Cory said he'd be over as soon as he could and He'd send Topanga to retrieve Katy.

The doctor was finishing up his check up as Cory arrived. Topanga was still not there with Katy.

"It's my best advice and proclamation that this girl is not to be moved whatsoever. She has pneumonia and the consequence will not be good if she is moved. Ive hooked her to an iv drip to help keep her hydrated and she needs these meds twice a day." He said handing the bottle to Mrs. Friar.

"Yes doctor."

"If anything is to change with her please call me immediately. Right now she is in a very risky stage but I do believe she will recover fully."

"What about her shivering? The heat is way up and the blankets aren't helping."

"I suggest someone stay in the bedding with her at all times. Body heat is the natural way to warm someone up quicker, however this is still a process so there will not be immediate results."

Leslie thanked the doctor and walked him out. She and Cory told Lucas to stay with Maya while they talked in the living room.

Topanga finally arrived, but she was empty handed.

"Where's Katy?" Cory asked.

"She refused to leave work. Said she couldn't afford it and Maya can handle being sick in her own."

"Yea well she's gonna regret that when she finds out Maya has pneumonia." Leslie said.

"WHAT?!"

"Yea. The doctor said we are not to move her for anything. She has an iv drip and medicine to take twice a day."

"That poor girl." Topanga sorrowed.

* * *

It's been 6 days and Maya has barley moved or done anything.

Lucas is literally so worried.

He skipped school that entire week. He refused to leave Maya alone and someone had to stay with her anyways.

Katy still hadn't come around. She said Maya would be fine in the hands of the Friars and Matthews.

Maya stopped shivering by the end of day 4. She had ditched 2 of the blankets and was now down to 3 only. That was a little bit of a good sign but she was still very pale and not moving. She'd been in the same position since she didn't need another body to help keep her warm.

It was Saturday when Lucas decided that he'd turn his bedroom fan on. Maya still had a temperature but she needed to keep warm and stay cool at the same time.

She started shivering again that night but it wasn't bad at all like before. These were just chill bump shivers.

* * *

8 Days passed and Maya finally started to move a little.

It was First when Lucas was asleep at about 3am. Maya shuffled in her sleep to a better position for herself, she still didn't wake though.

Around 10am is when Maya finally woke up.

She gently opened and closed her eyes repeatedly until her eyes adjusted to the light.

She carefully sat herself up too. She was really weak and she had no idea why. I mean she had only been asleep for a day… right?

She looked around to see a ton of meds sitting in the side table, an iv sitting next to her (they took it out on day 6 because she wasn't to pale anymore; she was beginning to look pink again) and an asleep Lucas on the chair in the corner.

"Lucas." She said with a hoarse voice.

He didn't stir or anything. He must have been tired.

"Lucas." She said again.

Still nothing.

She looked around her for something to throw at him and the only thing reasonable was her pillow, so she grabbed it and launched it at him.

It hit him directly in the face as to which he was not prepared for and ended up falling out of the chair.

Maya couldn't help but giggle at him falling down.

"What'd you throw the pillow at me for?" He asked groggily.

"I called your name but you didn't answer." Maya said watching him pull himself off the floor.

"Well the pillow was- wait! Your awake!" He said moving to her quickly.

"How are you feeling? Do you need anything? I need to call momma!" He said rapidly.

"Huckleberry slow down!" Maya said grabbing his arm making him sit back down.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well I can breath and my headache is gone. Although I feel ridiculously week and my stomach hurts a little."

"That could be due to the fact that you've been out cold for over a week now."

"What?! I thought I was out for a day!"

"No Maya. I brought you home from school and you slept all day and when momma got home she called a home doctor who said you had pneumonia and we couldn't move you. He gave you an iv and we've been giving you medicine twice a day."

Maya was truly shocked.

"Pneumonia?" She said to herself.

"It was the rain Maya." Lucas said.

Maya was just flat out shocked. She couldn't wrap her head around it.

"I'm gonna go call momma and tell her your awake and to call the doctor." Lucas said getting up leaving the room.

Maya seriously could not wrap her mind around any of this. Her head was spinning out of control now.

How could she possible get pneumonia? She could have died? She's been out for a week? Where's her mom? Why isn't she in a hospital?

Lucas came back into the room and immediately took notice of Maya.

"Maya, are you alright?"

She shook her head no. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Oh gosh. Okayy. Let's get you to the bathroom." Lucas said moving to her quickly.

He helped her to the bathroom, him doing most of the work because she was weak, and she sat down at the toilet.

He left quickly to go get a face cloth to wet and help her cool down but when he came back she was vomiting.

He rushed to her and pulled her hair out of her face and held it back while she released herself, which was odd considering she hadn't eaten in a week now.

Maya finished upchucking and sat back against the wall. Lucas handed her a towel to wipe her face and then wet the face cloth so he could dab it on her forehead.

He sat next to her and placed it on the back of her neck for immediate comfort.

"Are you okayy?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm just having a hard time wrapping my head around all this. I mean, pneumonia? How bad was it?"

"It was bad Maya. Really bad. You were shivering so bad when I brought you home and you had a 106 temperature and then for days you didn't even move in your sleep and you were so pale. I was so scared that this whole thing could've snowballed."

"I could've died…." she whispered.

"No. I wouldn't have let that happen. The doctor was here everyday checking on you. He said you were getting better but that your body would decide when you were ready to wake up again."

"A whole week?"

"Yup."

"What did I miss? How's Riley?"

"She's Riley. You know, worried for you extremely but happy knowing that you'll make a full recovery."

"Lucas."

"Yeah?"

"Where's my mom? I mean, don't get me wrong. It sounds like you've been here with me all week… but where's my mom?"

"Umm, maybe you've had enough excitement for one day." He said trying to change the subject.

"Lucas."

"Do you wanna try and lay back down until Momma gets home?"

"Lucas!" Maya shouted. "Tell me what I'm missing!"

"Maya-"

"Please." She said weekly looking at him with big eyes.

Lucas looked back into hers and just knew they were about to break when she hears this.

He took a deep breath and ripped the band aid off gently.

"Maya, Katy never came."

"What?" Maya whispered tears welling up a little.

"She said that you can handle your own being sick, and that work was more important."

Maya let out a shaky breath.

"Maya I'm sorry." He said putting and arm around her.

She laid her head in his shoulder and let a tear fall.

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"No but she should've come. I mean you're her own flesh and blood."

Maya sniffled.

"She never really cared anyways."

Lucas didn't know what to say.

"Maya you don't look so good." He said taking note of her appearance.

She was looking green, which really didn't make sense because she has had absolutely nothing to eat in a week.

"I don't feel good, at all." She said. "Can you get me a hair tie?" She whined moving to lean forward for the toilet again.

Lucas did so quickly. He came back and handed it to her and she pulled her hair up into a high messy bun.

Maya didn't have anything left in her, she was just dry heaving left and right.

Momma Friar was stuck in traffic in town and was at least another 40 minutes away from getting home from work and he called her over an hour ago, so she told Lucas to get Maya some water and crackers to attempt to eat and a fresh set of clothes so she wouldn't feel as gross.

He got her a new shirt which was easiest to change. She was saying the bathroom floor was cold so he got her a long sleeve of his to snuggle into.

He also got the crackers but Maya refused to eat them, they just made her feel worse.

"Please Maya, you have to try and eat something." He begged.

"I can't." She whined.

"Maya." He said calmly sitting next to her.

She pulled her knees up and covered her eyes with her hands as her arms rested on her knees. Her head was laying back against the wall and she just cried into the sleeves of his shirt.

Lucas put a hand on her shoulder to let her know she wasn't alone.

"I just want to feel better!" She cried.

Lucas literally didn't know what to do. He felt so bad that she was feeling so sick. He did the only thing he could think of, he gently pulled her hands off her face and moved her head so she was looking into his eyes.

"Maya, your not alone. I'm here and I will do anything you want me to. Just tell me what to do." He said sincerely.

She officially broke now. She fell forward into an embrace from him and he held her firmly. Maya was just having a hard time dealing with everything she found out. Being sick, it being really bad, Katy not coming to be with her, and now having a stomach bug or something, she just couldn't handle it all and she really was glad she wasn't alone.

Momma Friar popped into the bathroom as the two were still engulfed in a hug. You could tell she was basically out of breath trying to get home ASAP.

"Oh Maya." She said coming down to the girls level squaring in front of her as Maya let go of Lucas.

Momma Friar wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not good." Maya sniffled.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"It's my stomach. I don't know, it just hurts."

"Lucas go get the girl some water."

Lucas left and momma Friar started to ask Maya some questions.

"Maya, what kind of hurt?"

"It's like a pressure."

"Okayy, how bad on a scale of 1-10."

"Like a solid 8." Maya cried.

"Okayy, tell me where."

"I don't know." Maya cried harder, the pain getting worse.

"Maya honey, I need you to calm down."

"I can't I can't." She cried. "It hurts!" Maya was crying hysterically.

Lucas came back into the bathroom to a huge scene between the two girls.

"Luke I need you to move her your bed now." Momma Friar said sternly. "I'm going to call the doctor and tell him it's an emergency."

Lucas quickly scooped up Maya and moved her to his bed so she could lay down.

Lucas set her down gently and knelt beside the bed.

Maya was still crying in pain.

"Lucas it hurts!"

"I know Maya. I know."

He grabbed her hand.

"Just squeeze the pain into my hand best you can."

She didn't hesitate at all. She was in a lot of pain.

Lucas wiped her tears with the other hand and just stayed there with her the whole time.

The doctor came in and examined Maya as quickly as possible. He told them she was having a bodily fluid disorder which is when you have nothing in your system for your body to feed off of or work off of so it's literally clasping at its insides trying to find something to feed off of to keep going. It happens to every 1 in 5 patients who are out for a long time and come back to and just start going at things to quickly. In Maya's case it would be her having to throw up earlier today.

He said she'd be just fine, except her gave her a sedative to help with the pain and help her sleep.

Maya never once let go of Lucas's hand. He stayed with her throughout the whole thing.

Once the doctor left and Maya had the sedative it took her about 20 minutes to fall asleep. The pain meds hadn't kicked in yet and she was still hurting, but not as much because the meds were working just enough to help her calm down some.

"Maya do you need anything?" He asked as she came to a little bit.

"No. I just don't want to be alone." She said.

"The doctor gave me a new prescription I have to drop off for Maya. I'm going to do this and grab a few things at the store. Do you kids need anything?" Momma Friar asked coming into the room.

"No thank you." Maya said politely.

"Alright, I'll be back in about 2 hours. If you need me call me." She said leaving the room.

Maya was starting to get sleepy now.

"Your not gonna leave me are you huckleberry?" She asked drifting off some.

"I would never." He said still holding her hand.

Maya smile a little.

"Will you lay with me? I really don't want to be alone." She asked.

"Of course." He said moving her over slightly so he could lie next to her. "I'm not going anywhere." He said as he wrapped his arm around her, and subtly intertwined their fingers.

Lucas kissed her in the head and Maya feel asleep.

Lucas didn't sleep himself since she was only out about two hours this time, but he enjoyed watching her sleep. Seeing her so peaceful after that whole meltdown was nice because he hated seeing her in pain.

* * *

Maya stirred in her sleep as she woke to find Lucas armed wrapped around her with the hands connected.

"Your still here." She whispered.

"Of course."

"I thought you would've left. They all leave."

"Id never leave. Not in a million years." He said.

It's a good thing her back was to him because she had this giant smile across her face.

She squeezed his hand a little as to which he returned the gesture.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." She honestly said. "I think I'd like to try those crackers now."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

Lucas moved to get a glass of water and a plate of crackers.

Maya ate them slowly, but at least she was eating now.

"These taste like heaven." She exaggerated.

Lucas couldn't help but smile.

"Well I'm glad because you need to get better."

"Your tired of me taking your bed, I get it."

"Not that's not what I meant. I just meant I hate seeing you sick."

"Well I hate feeling sick."

There was a comfortable silence.

"Hey Huckleberry?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For staying with me this whole week. And today. I don't know if I could've gotten through this without you."

Lucas smiled so big.

"Like I said before. I'd never leave."

Maya smiled at this and looked away.

Lucas put his arm around her and kissed her head.

* * *

The doctor said Maya would be able to return to normal activities in about 3 days. That means she'd have to return to school on Monday. Lucas had literally been helping her with everything she did. Walking, eating, homework; he was so concerned, he might as well bathed her too. No, he left that for Momma Friar to help Maya with, and she was grateful for it.

* * *

It's now Monday and Maya's first day back from being sick.

"You know if you're not ready I'm sure momma will let you stay home one more day."

"I'm fine Lucas."

"You'll tell me if you're not right?"

"Yes." She giggled a little.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I'm just not so sure your ready for today." She smiled.

"Can you blame me? You literally were sick to a point where you didn't move."

"But I'm fine now Lucas. You don't need to worry anymore."

"You can't stop me from worrying." He said as he parked his car in the parking lot.

"Your right, I can't, but you can give me a little breathing room today. It's my first day back and I already know Riley is gonna be full on so I need someone in my court today, alright?"

"I think I can do that." He smiled.

Maya leaned over in his truck and kissed his cheek.

"Good, now come help me out of your ridiculously high up truck."

"It's not that big." He said hoping out and coming around to her side.

"It's really is. And it doesn't help that I'm short either." She said as he set her down.

"Well maybe if you grew."

"Well maybe if you got a normal sized car." She shot back as they entered the school.

"Being sick didn't get rid of your antics clearly." Lucas said.

"Oh admit it, you love them."

"I-"

"Maya!" Riley shouted as she ran up and embraced Maya.

The hit was so much it literally knocked the wind out of Maya.

"Can't breath Riley." Maya said as Riley squeezed the life out of her.

"Oh, sorry. I just missed you so much."

"Okayy Riley. Back off some and let the girl breathe." Zay said pulling Riley back.

"You okayy?" Lucas asked Maya.

"Yea." She said catching her breath. "Maybe I can just sit for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." Lucas said helping her to the steps of the stairs.

"Did I hurt you peaches?" Riley asked concerned.

"No I'm okayy. Just still recovering."

"I knew today was a bad idea." Lucas said.

"No no. I'm okayy, I swear." She said putting her hand on his.

Riley may not have noticed this but Zay sure did. He couldn't help but wonder…

The bell rang and students all around started running off to class.

"I have math." Maya said.

"We." Zay corrected. "You didn't forget about me now did you?"

"Of course not." She smiled.

"Here, I'll help you to class." Lucas said.

"No. You have English and it's on the other end of the school."

"I'll help her." Zay said

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked.

"I've got her Luke."

"Alright." He said reluctantly.

"You and Riley go. You'll be late." Maya said gesturing them off.

"Okayy, but if you need me text me!" Lucas shouted walking away.

"He's in a daze." Zay said.

"What?"

"I see it all over his face. He's fallen for you."

"What, no." Maya said as she stood up.

"Maya, your smiling just talking about him. You like him too!"

She stopped walking.

"Are you okayy?" He asked quickly.

"Yea, no. I mean yea health wise, but Lucas? He likes me?"

"He sure does." Zay said proudly.

Maya smiled a little and the two walked into class.


	2. A Pappy Joe Story

They hadn't talked in so long. They were on this so called "break". A break that was coming to and end shortly all due to one factor, Pappy Joe.

She saw them and knew it was over. She hoped for something and got her heart broken just like it always does when she hopes. That's why hope is for suckers. She was that sucker, again.

He saw her blonde waves turn and run off. He knew he messed up.

"Maya! Maya wait!" He called after her. "Please just let me explain!"

She didn't want to stop, but he had that effect on her.

She wiped her tears quickly trying to hide the fact that she was crying before turning around.

"That wasn't what it looked like."

"Lucas I-"

"Please let me explain." He interrupted.

She waved him on.

"Missy and I- we were just talking."

Maya scoffed bitterly.

"She was asking about the English notes. You know, the sense and sensibility ones."

"Right. And you guys discussing class called for her to whisper in your ear and touch you flirtatiously?"

"Maya-"

"It's my turn now." She said quickly. "I don't know what I saw and I don't really care. You can explain all you want but it doesn't change anything. I went into this scared that I could get hurt and you knew that. You let that situation happen whether she did ask for the notes and overstep her boundaries or not. You didn't push her away. I saw you laugh at what she whispered in your ear! The bottom line is I'm not going to stick around for you to hurt me more. I won't do that again. Goodbye Lucas." She said and then turned and began to walk away.

"That's it? We aren't even going to talk about this?" He asked following her.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is Maya! All that was nothing! I would never hurt you!"

She didn't respond but kept walking.

"Stop ignoring me Maya."

Nothing.

He stopped walking at this point.

 _Be strong Maya. Keep walking._

"Maya, I love you!" He shouted for the whole hallway to hear.

She stopped momentarily, but didn't turn.

 _Come on Maya. Your just going to get hurt again. Keep walking._

She took a deep breath and continued walking.

His heart broke for the first time.

This was just another heart break in her book. She had so many, what was another anyways?

It's been about 4 months now. She had a hard time moving on but she stayed strong for herself. Lucas on the other hand did everything to try and get her back. He even went as far as attempting to make her jealous.

It had been about a week now since Maya walked away and Lucas was tired of pleading and begging. He thought maybe she'd realize what she lost if she saw him move on, so he went for it.

He walked into school the next morning with complete pride and a huge smile plastered across his face, not to mention Missy Bradford on his hip.

News spread fast; Lucas had moved on and chosen Missy.

They walked through the halls his arm around her shoulder and hers around his waist. She was sound and snug. He didn't see Maya that morning in the hall. She wasn't at her locker as usual. He'd have to set up a situation where she'd see them.

He hadn't seen her all day. Where the hell was she? Was she even at school?

She had to be at school. Today was the day she was supposed to find out if she made the Central Park Art Exhibit for Amateurs, there's no way she'd skip today.

He finally saw her when school was over. He and his jock friends were hanging out on the steps leading to the parking lot when she finally emerged.

He had Missy in his arms as he sat on the wall.

She hurried past hoping to go unnoticed. She attempted to hide her face but that didn't work either.

Lucas would never not notice her, let alone never not notice the fact that she had her actual glasses on today. Something was wrong because she never wore the glasses, just her contacts.

"Earth to Lucas?" One of his friends said.

"Huh?"

"Are you coming?"

"Oh, can't. Family thing."

"Your loss." His friend said as the group moved for the parking lot.

"So I take it we're not hanging out then?" Missy pouted.

"Not today. I'll see you tomorrow." He said as the group called her name to hurry up.

She ran off and he watched as his friends drove off.

Zay came up behind him.

"What the hell are you doing man?"

"What? I can't stand here?"

"Not that. With Missy? Are you trying to make Maya hate you forever?"

"No. My plan was to just make her jealous and then maybe she'd open up. But I didn't see her all day until about 5 mins ago when she flew past us and down the street. I think I screwed up and hurt her more…"

"Could be, but I don't think that's it."

"How could it not be it?"

"I mean it could, but I think she could've blew past because she found out she didn't make the showcase."

"What?!" He said shocked. "That's impossible."

"Yea, well they said she didn't make the cut. That's all she told me. Well not really, she didn't even tell me. Emily told me. She said they announced the winners and when she overheard Maya and Mr. Jackson talking he said something about her not being good enough. Then she ran out."

"Oh man." He said rubbing his face.

"And, we found this in a garbage can near the art room."

"Her sketch pad. She'd never."

"Well she did." Zay said.

Lucas took the pad and made way for the parking lot.

"Where are you going? This isn't a good idea!"

"I have to Zay. She needs me!"

"I think she would've come to you had you not played with Missy today!"

Lucas froze. He really screwed up. He had to fix this.

He knew this was a bad idea, but he had to do it.

He knocked on her door, hoping she'd answer. She was to short to see out the peep hole so she wouldn't know it was him.

She didn't answer though. He knocked again and again.

She finally got up and opened the door.

As soon as she caught sight of him she turned to close the door immediately.

"Maya wait." He said stopping the door.

"What do you want?" She said angrily.

Her face was red and her eyes were puffy. You could tell she was crying. She also had her glasses on.

He held up the sketch pad.

"Found this."

"I don't want it." She said trying to close the door again.

He stopped it again.

"What?!" She snapped.

"Talk to me."

"No."

"Maya-"

"I don't want to! Can you please just leave me alone!" She was starting to cry again.

"I can't."

"Why not?" She said weakly holding back the tears even though he could clearly see them forming.

"Because I care about you."

She took a quick breath sucking back the tears.

"If you cared you wouldn't have flaunted Missy in my face all day."

"No Maya that's not what you think at all."

"Look, I don't want to do this right now." She said closing the door again.

"I know you didn't get into the art exhibit." He said quickly.

She stopped closing the door. She was looking anywhere but him.

"Talk to me Maya." He begged.

She dropped her head. She didn't want him to see her cry.

He'd had enough. He moved forward quickly wrapping his arms around her tightly. She needed to be held and he knew that.

She buried her face in his chest as he stroked her hair with one hand trying to calm her.

They eventually moved inside, both of them, and closed the front door finally. They moved to her room. Upon entering Lucas was astounded at what he saw. Her art work was everywhere. Her paintings were smashed and pages ripped up from her sketch books. He didn't say anything though. He knew she had to be angry, she had every right to be.

She sat in her desk chair as he sat on her bed awaiting for her to speak.

She didn't want to speak though.

They sat there for maybe 30 minutes in silence.

He finally broke it.

"They're wrong you know."

She didn't move or flinch or react. She kept her demeanor aimed at the blank wall in front of her.

"Your art is amazing and you deserve to be in that showcase."

"Then why didn't I make the cut?" She said quietly still staring it the wall.

"Because they can't see what's right in front of them."

"It's because I'm not good enough." She whispered, he heard her loud and clear though.

"Don't say that."

"Why? I'm not good enough. They said it point blank." She said with no emotion.

"And you believe them?"

No answer.

"Well I don't." He said proudly.

She finally moved. Her head shot over to him. Her eyes found his and she saw the fire inside them.

"Your amazing and them, those art people, they are so wrong. They clearly can't see what is in front of them!"

They gazed into each other's eyes for a minute before she broke away.

"They're professionals. They know what good art is, and it's not mine."

"Why are you so hell bent on that Maya?"

"Because its true!" She snapped standing up.

"If my art was good enough I would've made the showcase but I didn't because I suck and I'm quitting art for good!"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You can't give up Maya! It's who you are." He tried to reason.

"I don't know who I am anymore! I don't have anything!"

He went to say something but she cut him off.

"I don't have art or friends or anything!"

He stayed silent.

She sunk back into her chair slowly.

"Shawn left." She said weakly.

Lucas was taken back. Shawn loved her, there's no way.

"What? No. When?"

She just nodded. "That day I left you. It was that morning."

He was speechless. "I couldn't stay with you. I got left, again, and I was going to leave, so I ripped the band aid off and just did it."

"Why didn't you just talk to me?"

"I couldn't."

"Why?"

"Because- because I don't deserve you!"

"What? How could you think that?"

"Because its true!" She cried. "Here you are telling me how amazing I am and all this and yet I broke your heart! You shouldn't be here right now. You should be with Missy because clearly she's your new girl."

"Missy isn't anything to me. We're not even together. I lost a bet and she was the repercussion, that's all."

"Doesn't matter." She shook her head.

"You deserve better than me. You deserve someone who can love you with her whole heart, someone who can give you all her time, pay attention to you, be there for you, support you. I can't do that. I never could." She continued to cry.

"God look at me! I'm so pathetic!" She covered her eyes underneath her glasses.

She just felt, so alone.

He couldn't take this anymore. She was destroying herself with things that weren't even true.

He got off her bed and moved to her. He knelt in front of her and took her hands from her face and held them.

"You, Maya Hart, are completely wrong. I don't deserve better than you, because there is no one better than you." He said as he stroked her hands with the back of his thumbs. "You are the farthest thing from pathetic. Your amazing and if anything you're the one who doesn't deserve me because I hurt you just as much. I should've given you all of my attention and I didn't. Your art, it's what defines you. You have to express yourself and that's how you chose to and it's amazing because your amazing!"

She was full on crying now. She couldn't even see him through her glasses. He reached up and wiped her tears stroking her face.

He was so amazing. He didn't deserve her. She'd always think that. She broke into full on tears again.

He held her close, he always would.

She had a hard couple of days after that. Dealing with the fact that Shawn was gone and she was actually giving up art no matter what Lucas and Zay told her. Nobody understood.

Lucas on the other hand thought that things were finally getting back to normal. He and Maya were pretty close these past few days, but maybe he was reading to much into it.

They were hanging out with his friends like they used to. Maya didn't want to but Lucas convinced her. He was trying to get her to be happy like she used to before everything happened.

She attended his baseball game just like she used to every week.

She had to admit that it felt good, but she still wasn't happy. It was going to take time to be happy again.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." She said randomly.

"Do what?" Zay asked.

"Me and Lucas. It's killing me."

"What?"

She had to talk to him before she said anything to Lucas.

Lucas was still changing as they waited on him after the game.

"I know he means well, but I'm going through a lot right now, and I don't think I can be who he needs me to be for him."

"Maya that's crazy talk."

"But it's not. I know he wants me to be happy, but I can't. Shawn left, I don't have art, my mom works full time again. I think I just need some me time…"

"Are you sure about this?"

"I can't just stand around and break his heart again."

"Then I'll stand by you." Zay said.

She smiled small.

"Thank you." She whispered as he hugged her.

She wiped a few of her silent tears.

"Sorry I took so long… what's going on?" He said taking note of their current stature.

"I'll let you guys talk." Zay said. "See you tomorrow." He waved goodbye.

Lucas looked to Maya who looked… sad.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Lucas." She sighed. "We need to talk."

He was confused.

"I'm going through a lot right now."

"And were working on that."

"Right, but I've been thinking about this for a couple days now, and…" she took a shaky breath, "and, I think we need some time apart." She finally said.

His breath was taken away.

"No. You- you don't know what your saying."

"Lucas."

"I can help you Maya."

"Lucas."

"We've been through so much."

"Lucas!"

He turned his attention towards her.

"Just let me explain myself." She said.

He nodded. She deserved that.

"Shawn's gone. Art is gone. My mom is gone. I've lost a lot this past month, including you."

"But you have me."

"Let me finish. I left you, and you just forgave me. I didn't deserve that. I hurt you. But so much has happened and I'm hurt to, not just because of you, because of a lot of things. I need time to heal."

"Okayy."

"Time by myself." She clarified

"I can help."

"I know you want to, but you can't. Not right now."

He was the one on the brink of tears now.

"I've lost myself, and I need to find myself. You say you know who I am. Well I don't, not anymore. I need to be by myself for a while. I need time to think and explore. I know you want me to happy, but I'm not happy. Not because of you. Lucas you make me happy, you really do, but I'm so lost right now and I can't drag you down with me, I won't allow myself to."

"But you won't. I want to be with you Maya."

"I know." She said the tears staring to fall from her own eyes. "But I can't hurt you in the process of finding myself."

"You're hurting me by doing this."

"I know, but it's for the good of both of us."

He just shook his head.

"What about what I want?" He argued.

"You want me to be happy right?"

He nodded. "I've known that since 8th grade."

"Then please let me free to find myself." She cried.

He cried too, the only girl he's ever loved was letting go of him.

"I love you Maya." He said.

"Lucas look at me." She demanded. "This isn't forever. I just need time."

He searched her eyes praying she was joking, but he knew she wasn't.

She lunged forward to hug him. They both needed one.

She held him tight knowing it'd be the last one for a while.

He didn't want to let go of her, not ever, but eventually she pulled away.

"You're gonna be okayy Lucas. I know you will."

"I wanna be with you." He cried.

"I know, but not right now, in time."

That was 3 months ago. They're entering month 4 now of their "break" and it's killing Lucas.

Maya was finally starting to be happy again. She officially did give up art, but picked up performing. If she couldn't paint or draw she had to express herself in someway because that's who she was.

She started singing more and more to express her feelings of sadness. She even thought she was depressed at one point.

She got discovered at school to much surprise. Another student heard her singing and convinced her to join musical theater. The acting portion wasn't much for Maya's taste, but the singing for a crowd was a thrill for her.

Her career only took off from there.

She had released and EP and was more popular than ever at school. Guys who never noticed her before always noticed her now and every girl in school, even Missy, wanted to be her friend. She finally was feeling something.

Since being discovered she had to semi change herself. She upped her wardrobe to a little more edgy/sexy to match her mantra of her music. Maya was a goddess.

She was doing shows every weekend only becoming more popular everyday.

Lucas on the other hand was dying inside. His girl, was blooming while he was on the sidelines waiting for her. He vowed he'd wait for her to be ready, but he didn't know ho much longer he could watch her go on without him.

He didn't want anyone else, he only wanted Maya. Little did he know he was about to get her.

Maya was walking to class one day when Zay pulled her away.

"Zay! We're gonna be late."

"Doesn't matter. I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait? I actually want to go to this class."

"You hate school."

"Touché." She admitted.

"Maya, something's happened."

She lost all feeling in her body.

"Lucas went back to Texas last night."

"Oh god." She whispered.

"No, he's fine. He had to go back. Maya, it's Pappy Joe. He had a heart attack."

She had to admit a small part of her was relieved to know Lucas was okayy, but the rest of her was still numb.

"Did he-?"

"He's still fighting."

She let out a breath of relief.

"What about Lucas?" She asked.

"I couldn't go with him due to unforeseen reasons."

"You mean your probation."

"Yea that. Lucas can't go through this alone."

"And you want me to fly out there."

"Well yea."

"I'll be on the next plane."

"You don't want to think about this?"

"I don't need to think about it when it's people I love."

She didn't realize what she just said.

Zay got such a wide smile.

Maya's eyes got wide.

"You can't tell him." She immediately said.

"But-"

"No! You can't say anything to him. I asked for space and he gave it to me, I can't just ruin his life again this way. I'll be there for him of course but I'm not going to keep pulling him in different directions. Keep your mouth shut." She said before walking away.

She was most definitely on the next plane to Texas.

Her label wasn't to happy about her skipping her next few shows but she didn't even care. Lucas needed her right now. He was there for her now she had to be there for him.

Zay didn't tell Lucas she was coming. Maya just assumed he knew, that was until she got off the plane and was on the phone with Zay who told her Lucas had no idea.

She pulled up in a taxi cab.

She was retrieving her bag from the trunk when the front door opened.

The cab driver drove off as soon as she closed the trunk.

She turned to face the house and there he was, standing in the doorway.

It was like time had frozen and it was just the two of them having a silent conversation with their eyes.

Once time picked back up the next things she knew was that she dropped her bag and met him halfway down the driveway.

The collided with great force. Her breath was taken away since he was so much stronger than her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked his face buried in her hair.

"Zay told me. I had to be here."

He squeezed her harder, thankful she came.

They got her settled and made way for the hospital.

They were walking down the corridor as Lucas caught her up with everything.

"He uh- he actually asked about you the other day." Lucas admitted.

"Oh?"

"Yea. He asked me where you were. I didn't have the heart to tell him we were taking some time apart."

The rest of the walk to his room was silent.

Maya kind of froze when they got to the doorway. Her breath was caught and she didn't know what was happening.

"Are you okayy?"

"Y-yea." She stuttered.

She sucked it up and entered the room.

"Maya!" Pappy Joe exclaimed best he could.

"Hi Pappy Joe!" She smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Well I'm 100% now that you're here."

Her smile widened.

"I'm so glad you came Maya. Lucas here wouldn't leave and now that you're here you can distract him."

"He just cares." Maya said.

"Yea well maybe he cares enough to go get us some drinks."

"Okayy okayy, I got the hint." Lucas said. "I'll be right back."

Once Lucas was out of earshot Pappy Joe started a real conversation.

"I'm glad you came."

"Of course. Nothing was stopping me."

"So they got you all caught up?"

She just nodded sadly, tears brimming her eyes.

"Oh honey, don't cry." He said.

"I'm sorry." She said wiping a few start tears. "This is hard."

"I know, but it's for the best."

He didn't have much time and he knew it.

"There's something I want to talk to you about." He said.

Maya pulled herself together quickly.

"Lucas. My grand boy. I know you two aren't together right now."

"You do?"

"I may be old but I'm not stupid."

Maya chuckled.

"I saw the sadness in his eyes when I asked about you. I don't know what happened, and I don't need to, but I just want to make sure of one thing. I want to make sure you two are going to be there for each other. A lot is going to happen here soon and I know you two are going to need each other."

"Of course." She said tears falling.

"My boy may be stupid but he means well."

She smiled through her tears.

That day was a hard one for Maya.

The next few were.

They were on their way to his room when it happened.

They could see all the commotion from down the hall.

As they got closer they realized it was Pappys room.

They were both freaking out, but Maya was holding herself together because one of them had to.

Lucas was just about to jump into the whole thing when Maya stopped him.

With all her might she grabbed his hand and pulled him back down the hallway and into the stairwell.

She held him as he crumpled to the ground and cried.

3:33pm. Was the official time.

Lucas was beating himself up about it. Pappy Joe told him it was going to happen and not to be sad, but Lucas was a man of emotion whether he showed it or not.

They were getting ready for the funeral, when everything changed.

Lucas was sitting in his window staring out at the field of pappy joes while Maya ironed his shirt.

She was dressed rather nice. He had on a lacy black skater style dress. Her blonde curls were natural and all over the place. She had on her glasses today. Instead of heels she worse black flats. She also wore a gold chain bracelet and a matching necklace.

She didn't notice, but Lucas had turned his attention from the outside world to her. She was content and focused and beautiful to him.

He had been thinking of the last few things pappy Joe had said to him.

 _"You love her right boy?"_

 _"Of course I do."_

 _"Then tell her."_

All he had to do was speak up and say it, but he wouldn't. Lucas was a giant wuss.

The shirt she was ironing was one of her favorites. It was a light shade of blue that matched Lucas's eyes perfectly even though they were emerald green.

Her favorite color was emerald green. She loved to stare at his eyes, they were perfect.

He continued to watch her as she focused on the shirt.

"It's gonna be okayy you know. He can be with his love now." Maya said aloud.

Lucas didn't really reply.

Maya didn't know if he was even in the room. She looked up from her focus to see if he was still there. He was. Her eyes immediately found his. They were having another one of those silent conversations.

She didn't realize she was so unfocused until she felt the burning sensation on her other hand.

"Ahhh!" She yelped as she tore her eyes from his and removed the burning iron from sitting on her other hand, the tears from the pain brimming her eyes.

Lucas jumped from his spot and was at her side.

"Let me see."

"It's fine. I just need to run it under cold water." She choked out.

She moved around him and into his bathroom (connected to his room).

She placed her hand under the cold water and jumped at the stinging pain.

Lucas had followed her into the bathroom.

"Let me see." He persisted.

"It's fine."

"Maya, let me see your hand." He said more assertive.

She hesitantly turned the sink off and turned to face him. She held up her hand shakily from the pain.

He lightly grasped it to get a better look. She jumped slightly at this.

"It's going to blister. Let me grab some cream for it." He said.

He moved into his mothers bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit.

When he came back Maya was sitting on the toilet seat staring at her hand.

He sat next to her on the edge of the tub. He gently pushed the cream out of the bottle across the palm of her hand and then wrapped it up in bandages.

Maya was crying silent tears, partially from the pain of her hand and partially due to everything going on.

Lucas gently held her hand in his, Maya not realizing he had finished his task.

"Maya?"

Her head shot up to his.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded with a smile, a fake one.

"Your lying."

Her smile faded.

"I'm not important right now, you are." She said getting up to leave.

"What? How could you think that?" He said stopping her by grabbing her hand. He didn't move from the edge of the tub, just looked up at her as she spoke.

She had tears in her eyes, real tears.

"I'm selfish." She whispered.

"What?"

"Here I am feeling sorry for myself when you're the one who lost someone."

"You're not making any sense Maya."

She took a deep breath.

"Pappy Joe. He left. I got left again. Here I am being selfish thinking about me when you're the one who should be sad because he was your family." She was crying silent tears now.

"Oh Maya."

"I'm a horrible person."

"No you aren't." He said hugging her. "Pappy Joe was every much your family as mine."

"Yea but-"

"And he didn't leave you. He never would. Pappy loved you Maya. All he ever did was talk about you on the phone. Ever since you came in 8th grade it was _how's Maya today?_ Or _when are you bringing her back?_ He never stopped asking about you."

She was full on crying now.

"He didn't leave you. He didn't leave anyone. He's with us all the time Maya. I know it."

"I'm just so tired of being the one who gets left." She admitted. "See, here I am being even more selfish."

"You are not selfish, you never could be." He said wiping her tears under her glasses.

They stood there in some silence for a while just staring into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said randomly. "For hurting you. All these months I haven't talked to you. I know it's must have been hard for you since we were so close. It's been hard for me."

"You needed space. I complied and gave it to you."

"Yea, but I could've at least said hi once in a while and I didn't."

"Well that's over now right? We're speaking again?"

"I hope so. If you can forgive me."

"Of course I can Maya. I-" but he stopped himself quickly.

The sat there in more silence. This time they were holding hands but it was involuntary.

Eventually they found each other's eyes as they played the back and forth game of looking not looking.

They didn't realize it was happening but the space between them was closing.

"Maya?" Lucas whispered.

She just nodded and he connected his lips to her.

It had been so long and he missed this feeling so much.

It was a sweet innocent little kiss. She had moved her good hand up to his face.

They released and looked into each other's eyes. There was so much passion flying through the air that they didn't waste another second.

The smashed their lips together again but with more force.

They were each hungry for each other because it had been so long. 4 months to be exact.

They were so caught up in everything happening.

Without even breaking their rhythm they managed move and Lucas pushed Maya into the wall as he continued to pester her in kisses.

All she wanted to do was get her short self closer to him so she was pulling him down to her best she could while being on her tiptoes with both arms behind his neck.

He eventually got the gist and lifted her up.

She wrapped her legs around his waste to hold herself up and he continued to push her against the wall.

She tangled her hands in his hair and he kept his arms around her.

It wasn't until they both needed air they came up for some. They probably wouldn't have if his momma didn't come knocking on his bedroom door telling them they'd need to be leaving in a few minutes.

He kept his forehead resting against hers as he stared into her eyes.

She was rubbing her thumb across his cheek gently, reminding him just how much he really did miss her.

"We have to go." She whispered after a minute or two.

Lucas didn't want to, but he did place her two feet back on the ground, but not before he gave her another gentle kiss.

They entered his room again.

Maya went to wait downstairs as he put his shirt on and fixed his hair.

The funeral was faster than was she expected. Maybe it's because she zoned out during most of it. Maybe it's because she was distracted right before it. Who knows, but it zoomed passed.

All she remembers is holding Lucas's hand and resting her head on his shoulder while the preacher spoke about Pappy Joe.

She didn't cry surprisingly. She was pretty much out of tears at that point. She had just cried so much.

Lucas wasn't. He held a strong suit during the funeral and at the after ceremony, but once they were alone he didn't hesitate.

Maya had been fluffing her hair with a towel after her refreshing shower when she walked into his room to see him sitting at his desk looking at an old photo of him and Pappy Joe.

He didn't realize she was back in the room.

She made way over to him.

She placed her arms around his torso from behind and kissed his head.

"It's okayy Lucas. He's in a better place now."

"I know. It's just- I miss him." He choked out.

She squeezed him tighter.

"I know." She cried silent tears of her own. "We all do, but we just have to remember that he can be truly happy now. He's with Loretta finally."


	3. The Last Straw

They fight all the time. It's an everyday thing. Maya was supposed to have this happy family finally, but it was far from happy. That's why when they started at it again tonight, she finally crawled out her window and took off.

She headed for the party of the century, Missy Bradfords New Years Eve Party. Big house, loud music, lots of people, tons of alcohol, and so much more.

She didn't call him this time. She knew he would talk her out of going to the party, but she just wanted a night of fun. The new year starts tomorrow and she couldn't even have fun being at home with all the yelling. Had she called him he would've prevented her from having this kind of fun… if you could even call it that.

The party is loud, oh god it's loud. There's so many people, more than half Maya doesn't even know. This could be bad but good. Bad because she looks lost, but good because nobody knows her which means they don't know her home life so she can be anyone she wants tonight. She can completely forget herself and become someone else.

"You look like you could use a drink?" A stranger says behind her.

"A drink or maybe 10." She answered.

"A girl who can hold her liquor, I like that." He smiled.

"There's no other fun kind." She smiled.

"I'm Jay."

"Ma- Lizzie." She answered.

"You sure? You don't seem sure."

"Positive." She smiled.

"Well Lizzie, lets get you a drink… or 10."

He threw his arm around her and they headed for the drinks table.

* * *

They were in the middle of a rousing game of beer pong when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She yelled into the phone.

"Maya?" He said back hoping she could hear. "Can you hear me?"

"Not really! Give me a second!" She said into the phone.

"Hey guys I'll be right back." She said to whoever she was hanging out with.

"No Lizzie don't leave us!" One of them begged.

"You'll live without me! Here you can start the next round." She laughed before walking outside.

"Hello? Can you hear me now?"

"Yes finally. Where are you?"

"Wait, who is this?"

"Lucas."

"Oh, what's up huckleberry!"

"Well Zay kind of called me… you're at Missy party?"

"Yeah! It's so much fun! You should come!"

"I thought we agreed we wouldn't go this year… we wanted to spend time with our families remember?"

"I remembering you agreeing and me staying quiet as you told me all that."

"Maya come on."

"No Lucas! I didn't say any of that. You did!"

"Look, I'm just gonna come get you and take you home-"

"I don't wanna go home! I want to stay here and have fun with my new friends!"

"Maya-"

"They like me Lucas! I'm kicking ass at beer pong. Don't ruin this for me."

"Maya I can hear how drunk you are. Drinking isn't good for anyone."

"Since when did you become my father? Oh wait, you're not! My father left and so is Shawn so what I do is my business!"

"They're fighting again?"

"Lizzie come on! You're missing the game!" Some dude yelled.

"Who's Lizzie?" Lucas asked.

"I gotta go Lucas. I'll text you whenever."

And she hung up and went back to her game.

Her head wasn't straight after that call. Her mind was turning every which way and she wanted to forget it all.

"This will help you forget whatever you're thinking about Lizzie." Jay said handing her a small bag with two little pills in it.

"It will?"

"Yea. I take them all the time." He smiled.

She went against her better judgement and took both of them.

She instantly felt lighter.

This was just the start.

* * *

She left the party with her head not even close to being on straight.

She headed into the city, not knowing where she was going.

She found herself in the middle of a median freaking out.

"Maya where are you?!" He yelled through the phone over the loud music of the party. "Zay lost sight of you!"

"I don't know!" She cried into the phone. "Lucas help me!"

"Maya tell me what you see!"

"I don't know! Cars and buildings!" She was completely having a panic attack and nobody was helping her.

"Maya calm down and breath."

"I can't!"

"Just look around and tell me what you see."

"I- I- I see a park! It's dark and scary!"

"Okayy Maya, I know where you are! Don't move!"

"I'm scared Lucas!"

"I'm coming Maya. Just stay there!"

He ran so fast, but not fast enough.

She wasn't there anymore.

"Dammit Maya!" He said to himself.

He ran across the street to the park knowing she would've gone where she shouldn't.

"Maya!" He yelled hoping she'd respond.

He got nothing.

He called her phone. You could hear the ringtone in the distance.

He ran to where it was coming from.

Her phone was a few feet away from her.

"Maya!" He shrieked running to her who was past out in the grass.

"Maya! Maya can you hear me?" He asked.

"Lucas." She whispered.

"Maya you're gonna be okayy!"

He whipped out his phone and called 911.

Her breathing only shallowed.

He sat there as her limp body didn't move.

* * *

Overdose was the word the doctor used. She overdosed.

He didn't move from her side once they allowed him in the room.

He sat in the chair holding her hand waiting for her to wake.

They said it'd be hours and he should go get food or something, but he refused to leave her.

They pumped her stomach, but because she was already so small, a few ribs broke in the process. They said she hadn't eaten in days by the looks of it. Had she not taken so many drugs she would've past out from exhaustion anyways.

It was 3 hours before she moved.

It was her hand first. She moved it a little and Lucas felt it.

He lifted his head to see her stirring.

Her eyes fluttered open as they adjusted to light in the room.

"Maya?" He said lowly moving to her side on the bed.

"Where am I?"

* * *

Amnesia was the next word the doctor used. Maya had no idea what happened or who she was. She knew nothing of her life.

It was an odd case of amnesia though. She didn't exactly know who she was, but she somehow recognized Lucas.

"I know you." She said randomly after staring at his face for so long. "I don't know how, but I know that I know you."

Lucas smiled some at this fact.

"I'm Lucas. We're kind of best friends."

"We are?"

"Actually we are the best of friends. You like to make fun of me and call me names and mock my heritage."

She was surprised at what she was hearing.

"I'm a bully?"

"Oh gosh! No of course not! You mocking me is just a game we play. You are the farthest thing from a bully."

* * *

Her mother and Shawn were disappointed in themselves. Not only did they not pay enough attention to her but they basically drove her to the point of drugs and more.

When the doctors said she could return home Maya refused. She wouldn't go anywhere with strangers, even if they weren't strangers.

It was decided to place her elsewhere for her sake.

She was in the hospital a solid week before she went home with Lucas. She still didn't remember details of their friendship but she knew that he was definitely a big part of her life.

"This is my home." He said opening the door.

"It's nice." She said shyly.

"You can come in." He smiled.

She didn't want to intrude.

"Oh Maya! I'm so glad you're okayy!" Lucas Mom said entering the room forcing a hug upon Maya.

She winced and Mrs. Friar released quickly.

"Momma be careful. She has broken ribs remember." Lucas reminded her.

"Sorry honey. Can I get you anything?"

"No Ma'am." Maya said shyly.

She didn't really remember Lucas's Mom either.

"This is your room." Lucas said opening a door in the hall upstairs.

"Thanks." She said upon entering.

"Your Mom and Shawn dropped a good amount of your clothes and things off for you since we don't know what will happen…"

Maya just nodded.

"Do you need anything?" He asked.

She shook her head as she explored her room.

"Okayy." He said before beginning to leave.

"Wait!" She said quickly.

"Yea?"

"Umm… since I have absolutely no clue about anything… where might I be able to find you if I do need anything?"

He smiled some. Her language was suddenly so proper.

"My room is right here across from yours. Your welcome to come over anytime. You don't have to be confined in here."

"Thanks." She smiled a little.

Everything felt so weird.

* * *

Weeks passed and she began to remember little things. Nothing big, but the little important things.

She could glimpsely remember her group of friends; what they were like anyways.

She almost fully remembered who Lucas was, but she still can't pin point why she ever mocked him in the first place.

She was also starting to remember small things from the times leading up to her accident.

She scarcely has dreams about a man leaving her while she sleeps. She's young and he's old, but past that she has no clue.

"Lucas?"

"Yea?" He asked as they sat on opposite sides of his room. Lucas doing homework and Maya doing anything else because she couldn't go back to school right now.

"I've been having this reoccurring dream… I don't know what it means."

"Well maybe I can help."

"It's a little girl, and a man. Something like she is hiding in her room and then the door slams and the man she saw earlier that day is gone."

Lucas had put his homework down at this point. His face showed great concern.

"Do you know something?" She asked.

He dropped his head and rubbed his chin.

"Yes." He said as he lifted it. "I don't really know how to say this… Your dream, it's not a dream."

She was thoroughly confused.

"When you were little your parents were fighting one night and then your dad left and never came back."

"Oh." She said.

"Are you okayy?"

"I mean. I guess I never knew him anyways right?" She gave a pathetic small smile and then looked away from him.

* * *

Their bond has become stronger than ever.

If Lucas is there, so is Maya. You'll never see one of them without the other unless Lucas is at school and Maya at home, or his home, or whatever she calls it because she really doesn't know what to call it.

"They want to see you." He says randomly.

"Who?"

"Our friends."

"Oh… the people I don't know."

"You know them Maya. You've known them forever."

"Well I don't remember them."

"I think if you just meet with them maybe something will click."

"You'll come with me though right?" She says nervously.

"Of course." He smiles. "I'll do anything you want me to."

She smiles and then turns away. She's feeling something.

"I can't do this!" She says backing away from the door.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not ready."

"You'll never know until you try."

"I can't Lucas! Please don't make me do this."

"I won't force you into anything your scared to do. I just know that once you see them you'll feel right at home."

She pondered on that.

She sat down on the closest bench and Lucas followed.

She was trying not to freak out. This is something that started happening more often with new things.

"I'm scared." She admitted.

"I know." Lucas said. "But I'm right here and your not alone." He said grabbing her hand giving it a squeeze while looking at her as she looked down.

She felt thankful for him.

They decided to do this another day.

"Are you ready?" He asked carefully.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready." She admitted.

She took a deep breath as he opened the door. She walked in and he followed behind.

"Over in the corner." He motioned.

"Maya!" Zay said enthusiastically.

She stepped back a little as he got up quickly.

Zay lost his smile and replaced it with a confused look.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Zay said.

"It's okayy." She whispered.

"Let's sit." Lucas jumped in.

Zay sat and Lucas looked at her with concern. She just waved him off.

She slid to the inside of the booth and Lucas sat next to her.

They talked for a while as Lucas and Zay shared war stories with Maya about their friendship. She couldn't help but smile. She didn't remember Zay but based off of right now she sure did like him.

The waiter came by and brought them their food. The only mistake she made was looking at Maya a little too long.

"Is there something on my face?" Maya asked Lucas quietly as she noticed the waiter watching them from a distance.

"No?" He answered.

"That lady keeps staring at me." She whispered.

Lucas looked over to where Maya gestured.

"Oh. You don't remember? Katy is-"

"Maya." Katy interrupted. "Baby girl, I miss you."

Maya looked confused towards Lucas.

"Katy is your mom, remember?"

Maya looked from Lucas to Katy a couple of times.

"No sorry." She apologized.

Katy looked sad.

"Maya sweetie, I'm your mom. I know you don't remember me, but you will in time. I just want you to know that I love and miss you at home okayy?"

Maya smiled sympathetically before Katy walked away.

* * *

"I feel bad." She admitted one night.

"Why?"

"Because I don't remember anything. It's been how long and I only know you."

"The doctor said it would take time. Maybe even 6 months."

"I just wish I knew who I was." She sighed.

"Well I know who you are. You're Maya Hart. Teenage Badass who cares about others more than yourself."

She blushed at this.

"Give it time. You'll remember soon enough."

She slipped her hand into his as the movie continued. She was glad when he didn't remove it because it fit perfectly. She was feeling something again.

* * *

She remembered something. But it wasn't something she wanted to.

It was faint but there. A party with lots of noise. She was on a couch with some guy. She took some pills and he took her upstairs.

That's where it ended. The dream cuts off and she doesn't know what to think.

She doesn't say anything about it, she wants to remember more first.

It's a hard night when it happens. She knows she's been having trouble sleeping but this was horrible. She'll wake up in panic mode completely drenched in sweat from that reoccurring dream, but this time it didn't stop.

She must have been screaming or crying or something because next thing she knew she has Lucas wrapped around her from behind holding her close helping her calm down.

"It's okayy Maya. I'm here!"

She couldn't breathe. She was crying to much.

"I can't breathe!" She choked out.

"Maya look at me!" He demanded grabbing hold of her shoulders.

She wasn't processing anything.

"Maya!" He said grabbing her chin plying her attention towards him.

"Look at me. Just breathe with me." He said calmly.

She was looking at him but still having trouble.

He took her hand and placed it against his chest.

She felt his heartbeat and synced her breathing with the steady rhythm.

He stayed with her that whole night. She didn't want to be alone.

She was scared to fall asleep each night. She was scared of feeling him again.

She hadn't told Lucas because she was scared. Scared of what he would think or do.

* * *

She had fallen asleep from her lack of sleep one day while Lucas was at school. It was a horrible moment on her part. She didn't know how long she was out but she woke up in the panic frenzy again, with no one around to help.

She remembered it all now. Her parents fighting, sneaking out, the party, the drinks, the drugs, being drugged even more, and being taken upstairs for some "fun".

She calmed herself down but she just felt so gross. She pulled herself together, kind of, so she could shower, but it wasn't much of a shower.

She really just turned the bath on and not even stripping she got into the scolding hot water. She sat there for a while just thinking. How could this happen to her? Why her? "She must have deserved it" she thought.

The thought of someone being against her would not stop racking her brain. She finally had enough.

He came home that day to not find Maya anywhere. Not her room or his or the kitchen or living room or anywhere.

He noticed the bathroom door closed.

"Maya?" He knocked.

You couldn't really hear much because of the fan, but he could hear her crying because every time she cried it killed him inside.

He knew he shouldn't but he went inside without permission anyways.

She was scrubbing. She was doing it hard and fast too. She was having a panic attack. Full blown tears and just scrubbing against her arm.

"Maya! Maya stop!" He exclaimed moving closer.

"I can't get it off!" She cried.

"Get what off?" He asked.

"Him! I can't get him off! I still feel him!"

She was freaking out. She just kept scrubbing harder.

She wouldn't listen to Lucas. Everything he said went into the void.

He physically had to grab her and stop her from scrubbing.

"You're going to rub your skin off Maya!" He said grabbing the scrubby, but she head a death grip on it.

"I can't get it off!" She cried again fighting him.

She wouldn't budge.

"Maya!" He raised his voice making her stop everything and look at him.

She was scared. God she was so scared.

She looked at him with vulnerability and tears in her eyes.

She broke into sobs.

Lucas picked her up out of the tub full of water and set her on the floor. He wrapped a Towel around her shivering body and just held her close as he cried into his shoulder.

* * *

"She's remembering." Lucas told the therapist as he, the doc, and his mom spoke in the kitchen.

"It was only a matter of time. How has she been?"

"Bad." Lucas flat out said.

Mrs. Friar clarified. "It started out as panic attacks during the night. She refused to sleep and if she didn't she wouldn't sleep without Luke."

"I came home from school one day and found her rubbing at her skin so hard in the bath that I thought she was just minutes away from bleeding." Lucas admitted.

"This is good." The doc said.

Lucas shot a glare at him. "How can this possibly be good? She is terrified to even go to bed or be alone."

"Lucas watch your tone."

"No momma. I'm sorry but this isn't good."

"But it is. The memories might not be, but she can finally have her life back. With the right amount of time and help she'll move past this. It could take months or years, but she will be just fine."

"Yea, well it needs to happen sooner because that girl sleeping upstairs, I love her and I hate seeing her this way." Lucas said gruffly before getting up to leave.

"I'm sorry about him. He's just worried."

"He has every right to be. I think I am going to up her meds."

"She's just a teen doctor. She's barely 16. Not even yet."

"Are the pills getting her through the night?"

"Not like they used to." Mrs. Friar admitted.

"I'm going to prescribe a different sleeping aid and some anti-depressants. Once she starts feeling a little more self confident she can begin to heal properly."

Lucas slipped into his room quietly not wanting to disturb her peaceful sleep. It may have been the meds that knocked her out but at least she was sleeping.

He sat beside her on the bed and stared at her sleeping figure. She was truly beautiful.

He traced his hand lightly across her face moving some hair away from her eyes.

She may have been asleep but she definitely smiled at this.

He smiled from seeing her smile.

Maybe she wasn't completely asleep because as his hand rested lightly upon her jaw her hand found her way up to his and she put hers inside his.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered.

"Tired." She whispered back without opening her eyes.

He smiled sympathetically at the girl.

He leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the cheek to which she happily accepted.

"Lucas?" She whispered.

"Yea?"

"Please don't leave me."

"I would never." He squeezed her hand for reassurance.

"Will you lay with me?"

"Of course." He smiled even though she couldn't see.

He made himself comfortable and she folded into him.

God he felt so bad for this poor girl, the girl he happens to be completely in love with.

* * *

Part 2 Coming Soon...


	4. Not a Story! Just a quick update!

Hey loyal Viewers! So I wanted to put a little disclaimer on my one shot chain here for you all. So within the next week I should have another posted that I've been working hard in for a few months now and I want to warn you that it is really really long. Like no joke at all! It's already a 46,000 words so when it is finally finished and posted you will still be shocked, but you can't say I did not warn you! :) I promise it is totally worth reading once it's up! I am guessing that when I finish it has a good chance of being 60,000 to 80,000 words because I have so much more I need to add and I definitely do not want to make it a continuous chapter story because I've had it in my one shot idea folder forever! There may be a random continuing once shot to it in the future, but not anytime soon after this. I want my oneshot sorry folder on here to hold a bunch of random once shots and random continued one shots here and there! I do apologize in advance for those who may take upwards a couple of hours or maybe even a day to read it! I know I would prob take 2 days it's so long! See you all soon and feel free to let me know what you think of my other stories!


	5. Preview

_That was 6 years ago. Maya is now 15 and still stuck in the system. She's trusted Topanga in her fight to win Maya back. Things had progressed quite a lot in 6 years. Maya had been moved group homes to which she was placed in the area where she could attend school with Riley and where Cory could look after her._

 _Maya was honestly quite tired of being unwanted. She knew Topanga wanted her. She did, but in the amount of time it's taken she's going to turn 18 before it can make a difference in her life and she won't need a family anymore. She's counting the minutes to when she turns 18 because then she will be free again._

* * *

This preview will be deleted along with the note before once the actually store is posted!


End file.
